Packet-based data transmission uses various layers in which data and associated control information, such as address identifiers for transmitter and receiver, data length, redundancy information, etc., is transmitted. Packet-based data transmission is used in a wide variety of protocols. There exist many protocols in which for transmission of specific data the additional control information is larger than the data payload. Thus, transmission of data can be slowed down significantly. In particular, in wireless transceivers, e.g., an 802.15.4 transceiver, where transmission of packet bytes is a power expensive operation, reducing the number of bytes transmitted by the wireless device has a direct correlation to the operational power used by the wireless device. In many battery-powered wireless transceiver applications (e.g., remote controls, game consoles, etc.) the message framing overhead can constitute an important proportion of the radio duty cycle, thereby having a significant impact on the battery-life.